1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of book holders, and more particularly to a fully adjustable book holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,882; 3,351,312; 4,021,013; 4,591,124; and 4,867,407 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support mechanisms attached to beds for holding books or other articles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical adjustable book holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved adjustable book holder and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.